


The Mug

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Robbie breaks Gary’s favorite mug.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 17





	The Mug

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with the fact that Gary now owns a Robbie Williams mug from the Meerkat performance.

“Shit!”

The sound of something crashing to the floor had Gary running into the kitchen. He should have known better than to leave Robbie unsupervised in there, but in his post-coital haze, he had let it slip.

“I’m sorry, Gaz!” Robbie threw his hands up. “It literally jumped out of my hand!”

Gary looked down at the shattered ceramic on the floor. “I’m sure it did.” He sighed. ”Let’s get it cleaned up.”

“I can do it,” Robbie offered.

“Robbie Williams cleaning up after himself?” the older man questioned as he knelt down by the mess with a tea towel.

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Gary picked up the larger pieces of the mug and examined them. “Is this my RW mug?”

“I was trying to make you a cuppa tea,” Robbie explained.

Gary forced a smile. “I appreciate the effort, babe.” 

He dropped the broken mug pieces into the bin and supervised as Robbie made him another cup of tea. They moved back to the couch to cuddle.

“You’re not drinking your tea,” Robbie observed. “Did I not make it right?”

“No, it’s fine.” Gary grabbed the mug and took a huge gulp. “It’s good. Thanks.” He put the mug back down and looked away.

“Gaz…” Robbie pressed.

“It’s nothing. It’s fine.”

“Is this about the mess in the kitchen? I would have cleaned it up!”

The blonde shook his head. “No. I didn’t mind cleaning it up.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Robbie tucked a finger under Gary’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Please tell me.”

Gary lowered his gaze. “It’s stupid, silly really.”

“I’m the king of stupid and silly!”

“That was my favorite mug,” Gary finally admitted.

“No, it wasn’t. It was the RW mug.” Gary’s shoulders heaved in a half-hearted shrug. “Wait, that was really your favorite mug?”

“Yeah,” came a small voice.

“Gaz, I can get you a million of those! Just say the word.”

Gary shrugged again. “Okay.”

“Alright then.” Robbie pulled him in close for a kiss. “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

“Don’t you have to make a call first?”

“What?”

“The mug.”

“You want me to do that now?” Gary just gave him a look. “Oh, alright.”

Gary stood and leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll be waiting upstairs.” He wiggled his butt and left the room, fully aware of the eyes following his backside.

Robbie stared until he was out of sight. He immediately whipped out his phone. “Michael, I’m going to need another one of those RW mugs sent to Gary… better make it two… or just send him a whole case.” He threw down the phone and chased his boyfriend up the stairs.


End file.
